Her Perfume
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: On New Years Eve a redhaired woman escapes the clutches of the evil Ms. Pumpernickel. She flees to the ball, her identity veiled, to dance with her raven haired prince. The stroke of midnight leaves many questions, and a kiss.
1. The Ball

A/N: This is a short 2-chapter fic. This chapter was written by Lain and the next will be by Missy. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Her Perfume

New years Eve... Supposed to be one of the most fun nights of the year filled with smooshing with your closest friends, champagne, and best of all, a kiss at midnight. It always has been. At Hogwarts we would throw huge parties in the common rooms with loud noises and tons of excitement.

But, this year, I was working. Working under the slave driver known as Ms. Pumpernickel. She was the head of my division in St. Mungos. I work in the emergency room so to speak. It's the only place in the hospital that you can apparate into and one of the most hectic. Especially on nights like New Years Eve. We get so many alcohol poisonings, drunken fights, overdoses, and broken bones we have a special team set up. The party poopers. Well actually it's the NYES or New Years Eve squad. And it's always the new people that get put on it. Everyone else just ends up there anyway but at least their aloud to see the outside world. And of course, this being my first year, I was a member of NYES. And with my given luck, this was the year my father had been elected Minister of Magic and decided to throw a Masquerade ball. And my father being my father wouldn't make Ms. Pumpernickel let me off. You'd think that she'd let the Ministers only daughter off to go snog her lover, and the fact that I didn't have a lover didn't bother me in the slightest... Okay so that was a bad lie but the main reason I wanted to go to the ball was because I knew Harry would be there. After all, he is the bloody boy who lived. And I knew even if he thought of me as a sister, after seeing me at the ball he'd look at me in a whole new light.

But what choice did I have? None. Work or Harry? Food on the table or a kiss? Tempting but I had to stay at work. So it was seven pm and I was tending to a small boy that had a cut on his head from falling on the ice when a fellow NYES member came over to me.

"Can I talk to you in the break room when you're finished?" Lizzy asked. Lizzy, or Elizabeth Pritchard was one of my best friends in the ER.

We often shared stories about how we were in love with our friends. She was in love with her good friend, Draco Malfoy. He'd shown his colors when he took a curse for her during the war and she's been friends with him ever since. He still wasn't best of friends with Harry but he could now go a whole day with out calling Hermione a mudblood. But I finished stitching up the boy's head and headed to the staffroom, my trainers squeaking against the floor. I was wearing my lime green healers scrubs and my hair in a wild ponytail. I pushed open the swinging door and saw Lizzy standing there in her lime green scrubs identical to mine and a Malfoy like smirk on her face.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "You really need to stop hanging around with Malfoy."

"After I tell you this you won't care who I hang out with because you'll be absolutely in love with me."

I gave her a skeptical look.

She continued. "Well you really want to got to this ball thing of your fathers so you can kiss Harry and then yadda yadda have children and a house and live happily ever after."

"Well I hadn't thought that far into the fut-"

"Well the problem is how to get you there..." she said pacing. "Well I've come up with the perfect solution."

I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"Well see I called Jean who called Marybeth, who called Suzie, who called Lisa who isn't going to a party tonight and agreed to sub for you."

"Really?" I asked looking at the broken coffee pot on the counter.

"YES!" She yelled and gave me a hug to rival my mothers.

I was near bursting with excitement when something dawned on me and my heart sank.

"But I only have these scrubs…" I complained.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?"

"I have no fashion sense you know that! Plus I nearly failed transfiguration…"

"Fine I'll do it. Now close your eyes…"

I did as she told and felt my comfy scrubs change.

"oomph!" I said as she fitted the top.

"Oops sorry. A little to tight." She let it out a bit. "Better?"

"Define better. My ribs are no longer cracking but I still can't breath."

"Good enough."

I felt the pants morph into a skirt. The straps on my top melted away.

"Okay ready to open your eyes?" She asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I nodded.

"Okay" I opened my eyes and gasped. I was wearing a dark, emerald green, dress. It was strapless and fell to the floor. The top was fitted and made of a satin like material. The skirt was large and puffy with an underskirt that was a mint green and then a dark green overskirt. There was a gauzy dark green shall pulled over my shoulders. It was gorgeous.

"th-thanks Lizzy!" I stuttered in awe. I went to hug her but she stopped me.

"NO! You'll wrinkle your dress. Now for your shoes…"

She pointed her wand at a pencil on the table and there was a pair of black strappy stilettos that were a perfect fit.

"Hmmm…Your hair…" she mumbled walking around behind me. She flicked her wand and it was up in a twist. No longer the focus of my head. She scurried over to her locker and pulled out her make-up bag. A few moments later my porcelain skin was dusted with a light pink blush and some faint silver eye shadow.

"Oh I need a mask!" I remembered. She pointed her wand at an empty coffee cup and it turned into a green mask with a silver trim. I applied a light pink lip-gloss and a splash of my perfume.

"Well?" I asked spinning for her.

"Perfect. Just remember, Lisa has a daughter and HAS to be home no later than 12:15am. So get your kiss and get your arse back here."

I nodded.

"Now you'll never get that kiss unless you get your arse to the ball!" She shooed me toward the apparating point. I waved a goodbye and disappeared.

I materialized at the front entrance to the ministry's ballroom. The door was adorned with gold and silver hangings. I walked toward it and saw my father getting out of a ministry car. I hurried over to him holding my dress up so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Dad!" I called out. He spun around and his mouth dropped.

"Gin...Ginny?" he asked.

I nodded blushing.

"Princess you look amazing. How ever did you get off work?"

"I found a sub."

"Wonderful. Now I must get inside."

'Oh Dad… Don't talk to me tonight okay? I don't want anyone to know who I am…"

He nodded and winked as he disappeared through the door.

I breathed deeply. This was it. I composed myself and walked to the door. The two men opened the doors and I stepped inside. I was at the top of a long staircase. It had a gold carpet down the middle. A house elf appeared and took my wrap.

I began my descent down the long staircase, very aware of all the eyes on me. I reached the bottom and was immediately surrounded by many gentlemen asking me to dance. But I was only looking for one. One with raven black hair and sparkling green eyes. Then I saw him. He was walking toward me. I saw the others shrink away as if they knew who he was. I knew. He stopped in front of me.

"A dance?" he asked in his oh so sexy voice that makes me want to melt.

I blushed and nodded. All the other men slowly walked away depressed that Harry had gotten the prize. Only Harry could ever get me.

He offered his hand and I placed mine in it. I looked into his eyes and I knew. I knew he didn't know who I was. He would never look at little Ginny Weasley that way. We went out onto the dance floor and I saw my father watching us. I curled my arm around his shoulder and he placed his firmly around my waist. The band struck up a waltz and we were off. It was certainly not the same Harry Potter that was afraid of dancing at his fourth year Yule ball. He was excellent. It might have been the force of confidence he exerted even more than his dancing skills. But then defeating Lord Voldemort and being proclaimed as the most powerful wizard ever can make one a bit confident.

The song ended and Harry went to get some drinks and I went to use the ladies room. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco. I thought about my dress, shoes, make-up, and all Lizzy's help and I decided it was time to pay her back to a certain extent.

I tapped Draco on the shoulder and he spun around. He gave me a puzzled look and I realized he didn't recognize me.

"It's Ginny." I said softly.

"My lord…Your little Weaslette?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Amazing…" He said twirling me.

"Lizzy did it."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Where is she?"

"She had to work. Draco?"

"What?"

"What are your feelings about a certain blond friend of mine?"

He blushed.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Just don't tell her, promise?"

"Yes…"

"Good"

"Well I won't because you will. Tonight."

"But Gin…"

"Don't 'But Gin' me. If I have to hear one more 'Draco did the sexiest thing the other day…' story again I'll go so crazy that I'll be locked in the St. Mungosinsane ward."

"She likes me?" He asked softly, in a very un-Malfoy voice.

"She's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but she loves you. Always has."

"Wow…"

"Draco?"

"What?"

"What the bloody hell are you still doing here?"

He chuckled.

"Still swears like a sailor…"

"GO!" and he ran toward the exit grinning goofily. I sighed at my best friend who was about to get her true love.

Then I remembered Harry. I hurried off to find him.

"I was beginning to think you'd ditched me." A deep voice said from behind me.

"Long line." I lied.

"Here's your drink. Gin and tonic if that's okay." I nodded shaken. I thought he was about to say my name.

"Another dance?" he asked smiling.

I nodded following him to the dance floor.

We danced a few more songs before retiring to the balcony for some air.

"It's a beautiful night…" I said looking at the clear sky.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied.

I giggled at his cheesy line but blushed still the same. He stepped closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

"What's the time?" I asked remembering my curfew.

"Five 'til midnight…" he replied.

Shit. Five minutes until I had to leave. The I heard counting. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven.

His watch had been wrong. I turned and looked into his eyes. He leaned toward me.

"Five" I said.

"Four" he replied.

"Three"

"Two"

"One" I said in barely more than a whisper.

I put my hand behind his head and pulled him toward me. And I kissed him. I kissed Harry Potter. His tongue flicked my lip asking for entrance and I allowed it. We stood there locked in our kiss when I remembered the hospital. I broke the kiss. Breathless, I gave him another quick kiss.

"I'm sorry Harry…" I said quietly. I couldn't do it. I couldn't show him who I was. And it killed me. I let a single tear fall down my cheek and apparated away leaving only the linger of my kiss and the scent of my perfume behind.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Expect the second later today. 

Lain and Missy

Please Review!


	2. The Perfume

Here's chapter two written by Missy.

* * *

"Ginny!" 

My eyes snapped open and I shot up. "What?"

"Our shift's almost over."

I rubbed my bloodshot eyes and looked at Lizzy who was standing in the doorway. I'd fallen asleep in one of the empty hospital rooms around 7 this morning. Usually nothing happens during the graveyard shift, but early this morning was absolutely terrible. So many people came in with burnt fingers or faces from the fireworks they shot off (guess where they got them from. I'm going to kill Fred and George), people that had way too much to drink and even someone who was convinced that the water in the lake wasn't cold. Needless to say he won't be getting warm anytime soon.

Lizzy was all smiles considering Draco didn't leave until mid-early morning rush started and I volunteered to cover for her while they did God knows what in one of the empty rooms. I, of course, was miserable the entire shift because of the ball and leaving early, so she let me catch a couple hours sleep. I was actually fine, being as I was high on coffee and muffins, but I mostly just cried. Eighteen-hour shifts are not something I plan on doing again.

Liz sat on the edge of my bed as I sat up. "Rough night?"

I nodded and sniffed. "That was my chance. And I blew it."

"Ladies, there was an accident on the Puddlemere United Quidditch pitch. Ginny, he's asking for you," Celia, one of the nurses announced, popping her head into the room. I got up and went out into the hall, Liz on my heels.

Imagine my surprise when a gurney rolled by with Harry on it. "Hey Gin, fancy seeing you here," he joked, wincing.

"Curtain 3," I shouted to the orderlies who were directing it. I followed and after they left, I began to examine Harry. "What happened?"

He grimaced when I touched his shoulder. "We were practicing and I might've… accidentally… sort of… crashed into the stands," he finished so quietly I could barely hear.

"You? Harry-bloody-Potter. The youngest Seeker in a century _crashed_ into the stands? What could you possibly have been doing while flying?" I asked as I turned my back to get a potion for him.

"Well, I had a rough night last night," he admitted. "Last night, at the Ministry function, there was this woman…"

I almost dropped the vile in my hand. "Really?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than usual.

"Yea." I could tell he was lost in the moment. "She was amazing. She had this emerald green dress on and she was absolutely gorgeous. We danced all night, and just as the clock struck midnight she kissed me. Then she left."

"What did she look like?" I questioned, handing him the potion.

He drank it before continuing. "I don't know, she was wearing a mask. Hey, is my shoulder supposed to be numb?" he asked suddenly, trying to move it.

"Don't!" I chided, putting my hands on his shoulder blade. "It's dislocated. The potion numbed it so I could pop it back into place."

"That sounds painful," he said cautiously, moving away from me.

I held him in place. "It's numb, you won't feel a thing. Besides, I'm trained to do this." I pointed my wand at his shoulder and muttered the spell. It popped back into place with a loud crack, and he winced at the noise. "You're going to have to take your shirt off."

"What? You can't shag me here!" he teased.

"No, I have to make sure it set properly. Now, off with that shirt!" I ordered. My voice may have sounded firm, but I could feel the heat creeping into my face as he tugged the worn green t-shirt over his head.

I gulped when he carelessly tossed it to the side and leaned back. "Go ahead, make sure."

He smiled smugly as I blushed. "Oh shut it Potter or I'll make this painful." His smiled faded a bit as I rubbed his bare shoulder. "Lean forward," I whispered.

He complied and I ran my hand down his back. His muscles tensed as my fingers moved across his skin. "Your hands are cold," he mumbled.

"Shut up," I scolded softly, pressing my palm to the back of his shoulder and pushing. I saw him wince. "Still sore?"

"A little," he replied hoarsely.

"Put your shirt back on and I'll get you something for that." I turned around and walked out, closing the curtain behind me. As I walked into the cabinet that housed the potions, I heard footsteps.

"How's it going?"

I whirled around and faced a very amused looking Liz. "Fine," I huffed, grabbing the vial and pushing my way past her.

"Getting hot and heavy with your man?" she continued, the amusement heavy in her voice as she followed me down the hall. "Cause right now you're the envy of the hospital. Getting to feel up Harry Potter and all."

I ignored her and walked through the curtain. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, and much to my disappointment, wearing his shirt. "Here," I told him, handing over the potion. "Take this twice a day for a week until your shoulder feels better. Until then, no strenuous physical activity, including Quidditch," my voice rose at the look of outrage on his face, "or heavy lifting. You don't want to stunt the healing process."

"Fine," he answered grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I go?"

His behavior reminded me so much of a two year old, that I laughed. "Yes, you may go."

"Hey, don't laugh at me," he cried, standing up. "This isn't funny. My coach is going to kill me."

"I can always write you a note," I offered.

"You can do better. How about after your shift's over we grab lunch. I'm starving, and since you've been here the better part of New Year's, it'll be my treat."

"How can I refuse a free lunch," I teased as I grabbed the release forms from the front desk. I scribbled my name down and handed them to him. "My shift's over now, so if you'll let me freshen up, we can get out of here."

"Deal."

I practically skipped down the hall into the break room. I grabbed my normal clothes and purse and ran into the bathroom. I changed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and dabbed some perfume on my wrists and neck. I shoved my scrubs into my locker, grabbed my jacket and threw it on.

Harry was waiting outside the break room and I bumped into him as I rushed out. "Sorry," I mumbled, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "Ready?"

He offered me his arm, which I took and we walked out. I forgot how cold early January could be, and I moved closer to Harry. We ducked into the first restaurant we came upon, and it happened to be a little coffee house. We sat at a table in the back, and after removing our coats and scarves, we ordered. He had a sandwich and I ordered soup.

"So, what's it like working in the hospital?" Harry asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

I opted for hot tea and took a sip before responding. "I don't like the hours, but I like the actual job. What's it like playing Quidditch?"

"Cold."

We sat in a comfortable silence until the food came. "How can you eat tuna?" I asked as Harry took a bite.

"It's really not that bad," Harry told me after he swallowed. He held it out to me. "Want some?"

"Um,.. no. You eat it."

I hate tuna. It smells, it looks funny, just all around nasty. But Harry continued to eat it, and after I got tired of watching him I started on my soup. We finished, and while we were waiting for the bill, Harry's composure changed. "Do you smell that?" he asked, sitting up straight.

I was confused. "What?"

"That perfume. It's the same that woman was wearing last night."

I panicked. "Do you see her?"

"No, I told you, she was wearing a mask."

He was looking around the café, but stopped when the waiter came with the bill. "Harry, there could be a million women with that perfume on," I said, trying to distract him.

"You're right," he finally admitted, handing the waiter the money and bill. "I was just hoping it was her."

I smiled inwardly. He remembered! We walked out of the shop, right into the snow. "Aw crap," he muttered as we started down the sidewalk. "We're going to have to play in the snow."

"You're not supposed to be playing at all," I reminded him. "Not unless you want that to be the last game you play."

"Fine mother, anything else?" he asked playfully. "You sound like your mum," he remarked, leading me into a park.

"I do not," I snipped.

"Yes you do."

I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips in a very mum way. "Harry Potter, you take that back."

He laughed. I made to throw a snowball at him but slipped. And Harry with his seeker reflexes, caught me with his good arm. He pulled me straight and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling me into a hug. Then suddenly he let me go. He looked deep into my eyes and I gasped.

"Harry are you-" but he cut me off.

"Bloody hell! It was you!"

"Harry

My eyes widened in horror. Damn my perfume. "Harry, I can-"

But I never got the chance to finish because his lips came crashing down on mine. Once I got over the initial shock of Harry Potter kissing me, my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "God, you're amazing," he mumbled against my lips when we broke apart.

I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I dunno…I was scared…" I mumbled still in his arms.

"You're my Cinderella now…" He said before kissing me again. When we parted I spoke, "Harry, Who's Cinderella?"

* * *

Sigh... We love fluff... Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's Eve and good luck in 2005! YAY Review!!! and make out new year happy! 

Love,

Lain and Missy


End file.
